The First Date
by Rangerr77
Summary: Aang and Katara's first date and all that goes with it. this is my first fanfic I accept all reviews! so R


The First Date

Rated T

The ending of the Hundred Year War was barely three weeks ago. The war devastated the whole world, the Fire Nation financially crippled, the Earth Kingdom struggling with poverty and power struggles, the Water tribe's trying to reconnect, and finally the Air Nomads. The Air Nomads took the worst damage, they are extinct, and only one Air Nomad is left, Avatar Aang.

Lets travel to Ba Sing Si, where we meet our hero's in the retired General Iroh humble adobe. Where everyone is relaxing for a much needed break, soon they have to set off and start making peace between the nations, which is easier said then done. Avatar Aang or as he prefers to be called Aang is sitting at the pi sho table playing with Iroh who puts up a challenge for Aang.

"Aang I have never had someone beat me at my own game." Iroh explains.

"Gyatso taught me how to play and he was the best Pi Sho player at the southern air temple." Aang answers.

"You will have to tell me more of your guardian Aang."

"Someday I will, but I have to go Katara said to be ready at 4:00 o'clock for our date and its 4:23 and she'll be pissed at me if I'm late." Aang says.

With that Aang stands up and runs up the stairs to his room. He opens his bedroom door and scrambles to the dresser, quickly getting undressed and putting on his best monk robes that Fire Lord Zuko had made for him. After he's dressed he heads to his bathroom and looks in the mirror to do a quick look over, and sees some hair on his arrowed head.

"Oh no!" Aang exclaims.

"I don't have my shaver."

Aang runs out of the bathroom and opens his door with air bending while putting on his shoes. He stumbles out of the room and rushes to Sokka's room.

"Sokka! Sokka! Where's your fucking shaver?" Aang yells.

"Calm the fuck down Aang" Sokka says while waking up from his nap.

"Its like were back at the invasion!" Sokka says annoyed with his friend's antics.

"Get up! Get up Sokka I cant be late!" Aang says tearing apart Sokka's room looking for the blasted shaver.

"What cant you be late for again?" asks Sokka.

"The date! I can't be late!" Aang yells.

"What date? Oh no no no that's right you're going on a date with my baby sister! I said she couldn't go! I'm ganna get you Aang you can not go on this date I forbid it"

"Aahaa I found it!" Aang exclaims.

Aang bolts out of the room locking Sokka in his room with a block of earth. He rushes across the hall to his room and shaves his head, grabs his glider and jumps out the window on his way to a middle ring restaurant that Katara found. On his way there he spots a flower shop. He quickly buys a White Panda Lilly that was from the same village he saved.

"This should do I never got her one at that village" Aang thinks to himself.

He pays for the panda lily with 5 gold pieces even though it is worth 5 copper pieces. Aang runs up onto the roof of a building and jumps from roof to roof to the restaurant. He spots Qing Me's fine dinning and jumps of one of the roofs and runs with air bending to the restaurant blowing past everyone and everything leaving a trail of chaos behind him. Aang spots Katara walking up the street to the restaurant. He jumps out behind her and taps her on the shoulder holding out the beautiful panda lily for her.

" Aang! You scared me!" Katara says.

"Well I thought you weren't scared easily" Aang jokes think back on their travels during the war.

"Well I'm not" Katara says with a dismissive face but can't help the smile that sneaks onto her face.

Aang opens his arms for a hug, but Katara has plans of her own and kisses him on the lips. Aang wasn't expecting that freezes but slowly starts moving his lips against hers. The kiss soon turns into a make out session in the middle of the street when someone behind them clears her throat. Aang and Katara jump apart both blushing madly.

"Not to ruin your guys moment but Sokka is trying to spy on you guys and I just got him distracted with a new invention thingy that was at a shop" Toph says with her usual sarcasm.

"That jerk where is he" Katara says with literal steam coming out of her ears.

"Its okay sweetie" Aang says hugging Katara from behind.

"Fine" Katara answers grudgingly.

Aang and Katara start to walk away when Sokka sees them and run towards them. Aang picks up Katara and jumps into the air flying on his glider. They are soon long gone and sneak into the back of Qing Me's where they find their seat and order. Aang starts to talk about the Air Temples because Katara asked about what the temples were like in their glory days. Katara puts in her comments about how beautiful the southern air temple was when they went there and wants to see it back then even though it's impossible.

"I know how we can go back then," Aang says.

"How?" Katara questions.

"We can go into the spirit world and go to the Tree of Time" Aang exclaims with excitement.

Aang pays the bill with a struggle because the owner said it was no charge for the Avatar. They walk outside and Aang asks if she wants to fly again.

"Yes yes yes!" Katara says with excitement.

Aang picks her up with strong arms that Katara didn't know he had. He jumps into the air and soon they're off to Appa at the Jasmine Dragon, the best tea shop in the earth kingdom according to the people of Ba Sing Si. As they are flying over the city Katara cant help but smile at the night time aerial view of the city.

"Look how beautiful the city is at night Aang" Katara says with a voice so beautiful that Aang cant help but think that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I know I always think it's beautiful but it doesn't compare to your beauty" Aang says with honesty.

Aang lands them behind Irohs Tea shop. Appa greats them with a low rumble while Momo lands onto Aangs shoulder looking for any treats that he might have brought with him.

"Hey buddy one more ride?" Aang asks Appa.

The low grumble response says yes. Aang helps Katara up onto Appas back but she craws over onto Apps head next to Aang.

"Yip Yip" Aang says to Appa.

Aang and Katara fly to the Eastern Air Temple starting a new journey that neither of them are prepared for.


End file.
